Our Silence
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Just a short oneshot on my take of what Brian and Justin would do on the Day of Silence.


Our Silence

A/N: This is basically just a short oneshot of what I think Brian and Justin would do during the day of silence. Hope you enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

Brian hadn't wanted to do it at first, saying it was only something that fuckin' queens like Emmett would do. But my charming smile (and obviously a few other things) won him over and he eventually gave in, grumbling something about him at least having a reason for not talking. For once.

I found it very ironic really that the day of silence, the day where no one talks in order to stand up against gay violence, is also the day I got bashed. Very ironic. Even Brian agrees with me. For once.

As we sat down in the abnormally silent diner with the rest of the gang, I couldn't help but smile when I feel Brian wrap his arms securely around my shoulders in front of the entire freakin' gay place.

It had been a couple of years since the bashing, but he still acted the same as before, going the whole day without losing contact with some part of me, almost as if he was afraid that on that day I'd suddenly disappear.

I smiled inwardly as I remembered waking up that morning with Brian wrapped around me and nuzzling into my neck. I had grinned, instantly thinking that what he was doing was very similar to cuddling. Apparently Brian caught my smirk and knew instantly what I was thinking, for he pulled away a bit and gave me that glare of his. I just let my grin widen as I stick my tongue out and let him take it into his mouth.

Debbie's presence at the table brought me out of my thoughts as the other pointed to what they wanted to eat. I noticed that someone had duct taped Emmett's mouth to make sure he didn't talk and had to stifle a laugh while Brian coughed behind me at Em's disgruntled look. I made a mental note to draw him like that later.

I took out my sketchbook and wrote something before holding it up for them to see my big lettered _Hi_ with a smiling sun next to it. Em grabbed the sketchbook and pencil before scribbling something and holding it up to Ted and Michael. _This is very unfair._ Michael snatched it next and wrote: _you talk too much to begin with._

The three of them used this new means of bantering and pretty soon pages were flying until Brian grabbed the book from Ted and wrote: _stop being such big fucking queens._

When Brian and I left the diner (hand in hand, squeal!) and stepped out onto Liberty Avenue I was struck by how quiet the normally bustling street was. It seemed as though all the queers milling around could take a day off from fucking each other to show up all the homophobes out there.

We passed by Babylon and I glanced at Brian with a questioning look. As much as I absolutely loved all the attention he paid me I didn't want him to totally give up what he normally wanted to do. But he just shook his head, wrapped his arms around me, and led me along down the street away from the club.

Trying very hard to suppress my delight at the fact that Brian actually really wanted to spend the day with me I threw my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, grinning when he heaved a heavy sigh but nevertheless tightened his grip on me.

On our way away from Babylon I noticed my favorite lamp post that I had leaned on the night Brian found me. Judging by the look on his face he's remembering too and wondering what on earth made him do it. I just giggled a bit before reaching up and kissing him. We both knew he didn't regret his decision on bit. On certain days that is.

I didn't know where we were headed but Brian seemed to, so I let him lead our leisurely (and quite romantic really) stroll until we hit a park where we spotted Mel and Lindsay with Gus.

The look on Brian's face when he saw his son was so filled with love and adoration (never see those two words in the same sentence as Brian) that I was very tempted to get my sketchbook out to try and capture that look.

Gus saw us coming first and started running towards us yelling, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" He obviously didn't know about the day of silence as he launched himself into Brian's waiting arms. "Hi Justy!" the mini version of Brian beamed at me, making me smile at his pure cuteness.

"Mommy and Mel aren't talking today, I don't know why though." The toddler pouted in such a Kinneyish way that I started laughing, earning myself a glare from the grown up Kinney. When Gus noticed that neither of us said anything his pout deepened. "Daddies not talking?"

Brian shook his head a bit apologetically but before Gus could show his disappointment I reached over and tickled his sides, making him laugh happily at the fact that just because we weren't talking didn't mean we weren't going to pay attention to him.

Mel and Linds waved at us from their bench before snuggling back together, a silent way of saying that Gus was all ours for the time being.

I decided to sit under a tree and watch with comfortable contentment as the adorable little Gus talked his (pretty damn adorable) father into playing ball with him. I grinned a bit as I recognized the opportunity that Brian would never willingly give and pulled out my sketchbook.

That night Brian went as slow and gentle as the first time we did it after the bashing, and I couldn't help but marvel at how sensuous and loving he could be when he wanted to. I always loved it when he took it slow because it allowed me to really feel him pressed tight up against and inside me.

The moment we came together the clocks struck midnight, breaking the day long silence. As Brian settled down behind me and snuggled in I hear him whisper against my ear, "Night Sunshine, love you."

And really, is there a better way to come out of silence?


End file.
